Naoko, mi novia japonesa falsa
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Antes que todo, una aclaración, el fic anterior se sitúa en la segunda temporada. Este fic se sitúa en CL Evolution. Aquí mi personaje inventa una novia falsa y...mejor leanlo. Así se sabe más.


Un día como cualquiera, todos se despiertan en Kádic, todos listos y dispuestos, excepto por Manuel. Él sentía algo por Laura, desde que ella ingresó a Kádic, pero nunca fue capaz de decírselo. Él no lo sabía, pero Laura también estaba interesada en él. Como le sucede a cualquiera, se da cuenta cuando a alguien le interesa a otra persona, pero cuando se trataba de que alguien estuviera interesado en uno, no se daba cuenta. Fue en ese momento cuando a Manuel se le ocurrió inventar una historia.

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería a desayunar junto con sus amigos, una vez con la bandeja con comida, se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos. Eran 8 junto con él.

Laura- Hola Manuel, ¿cómo dormiste?

Manuel- De maravilla-mintió, le costó dormir ya que pensaba en Laura, y se preguntaba cómo lo habían logrado Jeremy con Aelita y Ulrich con Yumi-. Sobre todo porque anoche…conocí a alguien.

Yumi- ¿A quién?

Manuel- A Naoko, una chica de Japón, como tú Yumi, pero ella reside en Chile. Lleva 5 años, por lo que conversar con ella por internet es fácil. Habla con los mismos chilenismos que yo, y hasta me está enseñando nuevos.

Odd- ¡Genial! Yo sigo extrañando a Samantha, pero por ahora, me conformo con las chicas de la academia.

Ulrich- ¿Y qué pasó contigo y Naoko?

Laura (celosa)- Sí, ¿qué pasó?

Manuel- Pues…es algo rápido, pero decidimos empezar a pololear.

Aelita- ¿Qué?

Manuel- Perdón, sigo olvidando que estoy en Francia. Quise decir que somos novios.

William- Pero no es nada serio, sobre todo porque es por internet, ¿no?

Manuel- Puede ser, pero ella vive en Santiago, y esa es mi ciudad. Quizás algún día vaya de visita para allá y la conozca.

Todos se creían la mentira, incluso Laura.

Jeremy- ¿Y qué harán ahora?

Manuel- Pues actuar como si de verdad fuéramos novios, así como tú y Aelita.

Aelita y Jeremy se sonrojaron. En ese momento, Laura se vio un poco molesta, había comido la mitad de su desayuno:

Laura- Disculpen, voy a ver cómo sigue el juego.

Manuel- Está bien, te veré luego-después de un rato, cuando ella desapareció de la cafetería-. Está celosa, ¿verdad?

Odd- Pues eso, o su juego es muy difícil de programar.

Manuel- Pues bien, les quiero decir a ustedes, Naoko no existe.

Yumi- ¿Qué? ¿Lo inventaste todo? ¿Por qué?

Manuel- ¿Cómo que por qué? Ustedes lo saben. Saben que me gusta Laura, pero no soy capaz de decírselo. Y no sé si ella siente lo mismo.

Todos menos Manuel lo sabían, pero no podían decírselo así como así.

William- Mira, yo creo que debes hablar con ella en algún momento, y explicarle todo.

Aelita- Sí, ten confianza y dile lo que sientes.

Manuel- Está bien, pero no le diré que Naoko no existe, estoy seguro que me mata.

Ulrich- Bien, entonces invéntale algo acerca de Naoko para que puedas decírselo.

Manuel- OK, pero no puedo todavía, ya dije que somos novios, y aunque sólo es por internet, nadie termina algo como lo que acabo de mencionar en sólo 10 horas. Todavía no es el momento.

Jeremy- Bien, pero si quieres dejar de pensar en Laura…o en "Naoko", ¿por qué no me acompañas a la fábrica con Aelita después de matemáticas? Vamos a lanzar un nuevo programa.

Manuel- Muy bien, iré con ustedes. Por cierto, ¿por qué no va Laura también?

Aelita- Pues, ella ya sabe que estamos creando un nuevo programa en Lyoko, pero nadie excepto nosotros puede saber de qué se trata hasta que esté terminado.

Manuel- ¿Y yo soy el indicado porque…?

Jeremy- Porque, al igual que Aelita, eres un guerrero informático. La ayudarás a manejar la computadora desde el sector 5 en Lyoko, y la podrás defender. Seamos honestos, ella sola con sus campos de energía no podría lograr siquiera recopilar la información necesaria.

Manuel- Está bien.

Y así pasa todo, después de una clase de matemáticas, Ulrich se va con Yumi, Odd va a ver a Kiwi, y luego va a probar suerte con las chicas, William va a estudiar, o al menos intentar estudiar, a Laura no se le ha visto, excepto en matemáticas, y Aelita, Jeremy y Manuel se dirigen hacia la fábrica.

Una vez en ella:

Jeremy- Muy bien, prepárense. Transfiriendo a Manuel, transfiriendo a Aelita, escaneando a Manuel, escaneando a Aelita, virtualización.

Aelita y Manuel llegan a la entrada del sector 5, se les abre la puerta y se dirigen hacia el centro de Lyoko. Llegan hasta el final del sector y Aelita empieza a usar la computadora desde Lyoko y recopila información para el programa.

Manuel- Aelita, ya que estamos solos, y me refiero a los 3 solos, dime, ¿de qué se trata este programa?

Aelita- Es un programa que nos dará la posibilidad de ver si XANA hace algún movimiento en algún sector de Lyoko, incluido el sector 5 y Cortex, antes de que active una torre.

Manuel- Como cuando tú estabas en Lyoko, y notabas sus pulsaciones, ¿no?

Aelita- Exacto, pero con este programa intentaremos saberlo con más anticipación.

Manuel- Entonces dejaríamos que la torre estuviese activada, digamos, ¿por 5 minutos?

Aelita- Si somos más rápidos, por menos tiempo.

Jeremy- ¡Aelita, Manuel, mantarrayas a las 3 en punto!

Manuel- Ya las veo-ahora alterando su voz-. Vamos a jugar.

Mientras Aelita recopilaba información, y la almacenaba, Manuel intentó usar su poder de congelación con las mantarrayas, pero estas se movían muy rápido, así que tuvo que usar su lanza para debilitarlas por un momento y atraterlas hacia él. Manuel atrapó a una, y luego la cortó con su espada, sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Luego usó sus puños, y eso mató a la mantarraya, después usó su poder de teletransportación para llegar hasta la mantarraya que todavía estaba viva, y le enterró su espada hasta el fondo, pero le costó sacarla. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mantarraya explotó, y Manuel cayó cerca (afortunadamente) de Aelita.

Aelita- Manuel, es tu turno

Ahora Manuel se disponía a deshacerse del registro de Aelita. Para asegurarse de que XANA no viera que han recopilado información. Manuel sabe cómo hacerlo de manera incógnita.

Luego de eso, son desvirtualizados.

Jeremy- ¡Buen trabajo chicos! Ahora tenemos los datos suficientes para comenzar con el programa, estaré aquí en la noche.

Manuel- Bien, pero prométeme que no te quedarás toda la noche, ¿recuerdas la última vez? Estabas tan cansado que al final, por ayudarte, todos tuvimos 4 horas de castigo.

Jeremy- Esta bien, lo prometo, todavía queda algo de tiempo antes de la próxima clase, así que vayan mientras yo comienzo por la base.

Aelita- Muy bien Jeremy, te quiero.

Jeremy- Y yo a ti Aelita.

Mientras Manuel y Aelita se dirigían hacia la academia, Manuel le preguntó a ella (y esta vez, no por su pelo):

Manuel- Aelita, dime, ¿te parece que le diga a Laura que Naoko ya encontró un novio en la vida real?

Aelita- Sí, para ser una relación de un día, suena bien.

Manuel- Bien, se lo diré mañana en la mañana, después del desayuno.

Una vez en la academia:

Manuel- Hola Laura. ¿Cómo estás?

Laura- Bien-contestó fríamente.

Manuel- Oye, ahora no tengo tareas ni nada, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu juego?

Laura- No, estoy bien sin ti, sin nadie me va excelente. Gracias.

Manuel- Oye, ¿qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo?

Laura- ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu linda Naoko?

Manuel- Pues lo haría, pero…no, no quiero decirte. Prefiero hablar contigo mañana, ahora pareces estar estresada.

Laura- Ya desaparece de una vez.

Laura de verdad estaba celosa, cuando se retiró en la mañana después del desayuno, se fue a su habitación a llorar un poco, pero luego se mantuvo fría.

Al día siguiente, Manuel se despertó extraño, sintió que lo de Naoko fue demasiado. Ahora pensaba en disculparse con ella y decirle que no era verdad. Fue a la cafetería de nuevo, a desayunar, como todas las mañanas. Esta vez se sentó al lado de Laura. Ahora ella llevaba una expresión más bien triste, en vez de fría o alterada.

Jeremy- Chicos, anoche logré terminar el programa, pero todavía no pueden saber lo que es hasta que lo hayamos probado.

Ulrich- Suena bien.

Odd- Vamos, dinos de qué se trata, ¿ahora seremos invencibles?

Jeremy- Jajaja, no seas exagerado Odd, todavía no pueden saberlo, porque si confiamos en este programa demasiado, pueden haber grandes errores. Sólo Aelita, Manuel y yo saben de qué se trata.

Manuel- Psst, Laura. ¿Estás bien?

Laura- Sí, es solo que no dormí bien anoche. Es todos.

Manuel- Mira, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación después de desayunar? Quiero hablar contigo.

Laura- Yo también.

Manuel- Muy bien. Eh, permiso chicos, olvidé que tengo una tarea a medio hacer.

Allí estaba Manuel, en su habitación, nervioso porque no sabía cómo decir qué a Laura. Se escuchó que alguien golpeó la puerta:

Laura- ¿Puedo pasar?

Manuel- Por favor.

Laura- Hola Manuel.

Manuel- Laura, quería decirte algo.

Laura- Yo también, verás perdón por cómo te traté ayer, es que, no sé, creo que estoy estresada o algo. Pero no fue mi intención hablarte así.

Manuel- Muy bien. Laura, debo decirte algo.

Laura- ¿Sí?

Manuel- verás, sucede que…-después de cómo se disculpó Laura, Manuel volvió al plan anterior- entre Naoko y yo no habrá nada. Verás, ella ya conocía a alguien en Chile, y ahora son novios. Supongo que la próxima vez que vaya a Chile, será solo para ver a mi familia.

Laura- ¿Entonces no hay nada entre tú y Naoko?- A Laura se le iluminó su carita.

Manuel- No, ya no. Laura. Tengo que confesarte algo. Desde que llegaste a Kádic que, pues…esto no es fácil de decir pero…me gustas. Desde que llegué estuve interesado en Aelita, pero como siempre la veía con Jeremy, pensé que ellos hacían buena pareja, y de repente apareces tú, y empiezo a sentirme mejor que antes, y además todo el tiempo que pasamos programando, y hablando de lo que nos gustaba, y cómo me enseñabas informá quiero Laura.

Laura quedó impactada por lo que le dijo Manuel, finalmente pudo sacar el habla, y le contestó:

Laura- Yo también te quiero Manuel. Por eso actué así ayer. También me gustas.

Manuel (Sorprendido)- Pues bien. Estoy feliz.

Los dos estaban de verdad felices. Manuel miró fijamente a Laura.

Laura- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Manuel- Es que hay algo que quiero hacer, pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo.

Laura- ¿Y qué es?

Manuel- Darte un beso.

Laura- Pues hazlo.

Manuel- ¿En serio?

Laura- Claro, dame un beso tonto.

Y lentamente se acercaron, y se dieron un beso, luego otro, y otro, cada vez más largo. Fue uno de los mejores momentos que ellos habían pasado.


End file.
